Twist of Lemon
by LoveSnarryLove
Summary: Harry loves Severus, but is afraid to tell him. But when he is given a love potion Harry finds himself head over heels for Severus with no inhibitions or self-consciousness at all! M/M Slash SS/HP Chp. One rewritten, now I have a betareader.


**Answer to challenge **

This is an answer to Oni's challenge Love Potion with a twist of lemon from the site.

The conditions for this challenge can be read down here.

**_Summary:_**_Harry loves Severus, but is afraid to tell him. But when someone gives him a love potion, Harry finds himself head over heels for Severus with no inhibitions or self-consciousness at all! Ron and Hermione are put in charge to keep an eye on Harry and his explosive acts of expressing his feelings for Severus, and Severus is put in charge to create a cure. But will he ever find the time to get to it? With Harry constantly following him? Making Severus lunch? And time for cuddles? And will Severus actually want to cure Harry in the end? _

_I would love to read some Angst in it, along with some Humor._

**Chapter One**

The dark, looming professor eyed the sorting ceremony with a bored and an almost mocking look in his stormy eyes. He's the Potion Master of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, known as the most fearsome teacher in the school, teaching an art that that was only meant for those with the skills and talent. His name was…

_Severus Snape._

Every students at Hogwarts both in the past and in the present, was in agreement that Professor Snape, also referred to as GB (the Greasy Bat) was loved by no one.

'Well…' they would say when he would sweep by with his robes billowing and looking much like the bat he was called 'with that big nose and temper, who could actually love him?'

It was also a well known fact at Hogwarts that Severus Snape loathed the Boy Who Lived with a passion unheard of since James Potter went to Hogwarts. For in all his years as a teacher no one had ever seen Snape has such a strong hatred towards one of his student.

Since the death of Voldemort just two weeks prior, on the Halloween feast, Harry had become more and more famous than ever. Fan clubs had been organized in the school and in other parts of the country.

This of course only made Snape hate the boy more than he already did. The arrogant and selfish boy who couldn't correctly identify a potion ingredient even if it jumped up and bit his sorry excuse of an ass. This of course led to that the rest of the Hogwarts inhabitant was more than ready to despise the Sneering Potion Master who terrorized their lovely and beautiful Golden Boy.

What the world didn't know was that the Boy Who Lived, aka Harry Potter, didn't want the rest of the world to hate the man he now found himself ogling at intensively.

I don't think it's for you, the readers, or me for that matter, to question what the Boy Wonder saw in the Greasy Bat from the darkest of Hell. He had after all vanquished the Dark Lord himself with a well-used Screwdriver.

No one knew about Harry's new found love for Snape not even the other two members of the Golden Trio, as many liked to call them. Hermione was studying fiercely for her NEWTs and Ron was trying to deal with the realization that he was gay, and that it was alright to date Draco Malfoy.

No, Harry wouldn't mind that Ron was dating a former Death Eater's son. No, he wouldn't feel angry or betrayed because his best friend was snogging his ex-enemy. No, he would not take the Screwdriver and be done with him.

So no one knew about Harry's abnormal love, thank you Merlin Harry would often think, for if they did it would have been all over the news now, telling of the Golden Boy's abnormality with exclusive interviews from the Dursleys. Rita Skeeter would have a field day putting together a false but selling story. Harry could almost see it, the article on the front page, with words looking like they were screaming at the reader.

**_Secret love affair between our Hero and Death Eater_**

**_Harry Potter's unrequited love_**

**_Saviour's tips about how to get laid good and strong_**

**_Harry Potter a Top or a Bottom?_**

The possibilities were endless, and Harry did not want to think about what his friends would think and do when they found out. It was not the thought of them finding out he preferred men that ground had already been taken. No. Rather, it was the man he preferred to be with

Still, there was one person he wished could know about his feelings. If only he could muster up that famous Gryffindor courage and confess. The chance that Severus would blow his head off was slim. But…

Never mind. He would continue to watch from a distance.

Sometimes Harry wished he had not gone seen that website on Christmas Eve. If only, if only he hadn't taken that Stay Awake potion the Twins somehow had given him that had made him stay conscious until five o'clock in the morning.

If only he hadn't read that story...

**TBC... **

**What do you think? Is it good enough for a second chapter? I already got it in my head just waiting for your responds. **

**R & R **


End file.
